The present invention relates to food processors, and relates more particularly to a multipurpose food processor which can be conveniently operated by one hand to cut or grate vegetables, fruits, etc.
Various food processors are well known and intensively used by housekeepers and cookers for processing fruits, vegetables, spices, etc. For example, the food processors of commercial names "PRESTO" and "MAXIM" are provided for cutting or shredding fruits and vegetables. However, these food processors must be operated by both hands. During the operation, one hand must press on the switch while the other hand presses the pressure plate to force the vegetables or fruits against the cutting tool. Another common drawback of these food processors is that the elongated feed hole complicates the maintenance work of the food processors. Furthermore, because the diameter of the elongated feed hole is small, fruits and vegetables must be cut into small pieces so that they can be put into the work bowl for processing.
There is also known a commercially available grinding apparatus of trade name "KRUPS" specifically designed for grating cheese or chocolates. However, this apparatus is still has drawbacks. One drawback of this apparatus is its limited processing capacity and small feeding hole. Another drawback of this apparatus is that it is not convenient for operation by one hand. Still another drawback of this apparatus is that the hand which presses on the pressure plate will soon become tired. Still another drawback of this apparatus is that the user's hand may be jammed in the pressure plate easily during the operation. Furthermore, this apparatus can only be used for grating cheese, chocolates, etc., but cannot be used for cutting or shredding fruits and vegetables.